


Safety in Numbers

by Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw



Series: AU Yeah August 2018 [13]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Multi, Polyamory Negotiations, Resolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 02:51:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15676530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw/pseuds/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw
Summary: Rey needs someone to pretend to date her so Kylo Ren will leave her alone.  Her three best friends all volunteer immediately. A little too quickly, if you ask Rey…Semi-prequel to I Like A Good RosePrompt: Fake dating AUPairing: Poe/Finn/Rey/Rose





	Safety in Numbers

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by imaginary_golux

Rey opened her door to three very concerned faces. “We got your group text,” Rose began.

“I drove us over here, fast as we could,” Poe added.

“Are you okay?” Finn peered into her eyes. 

“Huh?” Rey blinked in confusion. “No, I feel fine.”

“Your group text,” Rose repeated, holding up her phone.

“And I quote: ‘Need help. Not sure who to ask.’” Poe recited. Oh God, that text, Rey remembered. Possibly nuanced communication was something she needed to work on.

“Which sounded kind of urgent,” Finn concluded. Yep, definitely working on nuanced communication. 

“Oh, that!” Rey wrung her gloved hands together. “I, um.” She pulled them into her tiny single and closed the door. “I have kind of a strange favor to ask. There’s this guy in one of my classes. Kind of creepy, doesn’t take no for an answer.” And I am apparently incapable of human subtlety, Rey thought, and sighed. “Totally crushing on me. No, no!” she held up her hands as her three best friends started instinctively balling up fists. “I don’t want you to threaten him. If nothing else, he’s the nephew of my favorite professor and it would be weird.” She took a deep breath and leaned against her desk. “Just, maybe...Could one of you pretend to date me for a few months until this guy loses interest?”

 

No sooner are the words out of her mouth than all three volunteer, step back, and eye each other with a softening gaze.

“You should date Poe,” Finn said. “He’s brave, and generous, and he’s got a little private plane out on the edge of town. You should let him give you a ride. Um. In a non-sexual way.”

“You should date Rose,” Poe said. “Used to hang out with her big sister--she was so adorable when she was a kid. Plus she’s really good with her hands. Also, um, in a non-sexual way.”

“You should date Finn,” Rose said. “I mean, look at him. But also he’s a super fast learner, which is an underrated skill.” She blushed. “Jesus, also in a non-sexual way.”

Rey looked intently at each of them. “Okay, either I have the three best friends in the world--which I’m not ruling out as an option--or there’s something going on.” None of the others seemed willing to answer her. Rey narrowed her eyes, studying them for the slightest giveaway, but nobody seemed willing to meet her eyes. Everyone had seemed extremely willing to pretend to date her, but then just as willing to foist the responsibility off--no, to talk up a rival for the opportunity. She chewed over the possibilities. “Do you _all_ want to date me?” Three sheepish nods. “But are all too concerned about ruining our friendship to do so?” Three more nods, followed by a flurry of nervous glances. “Right.” Rey nodded briskly. “In that case, being such good friends, you’ll have no trouble sharing...unless…” Another quick scan of the room revealed that it was time to be methodical. “Okay, Rose, you’re the engineering major: draw me up a chart. I think everyone is going to have to kiss everyone else and I want to make sure we don’t miss anyone.”


End file.
